<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth by MyFavoriteColorisLamppost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782860">The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost/pseuds/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost'>MyFavoriteColorisLamppost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e22 The Answer, First Meetings, M/M, Merlin Saves Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Seer Morgana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost/pseuds/MyFavoriteColorisLamppost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a different way Arthur and Merlin could've met. Based off of Steven Universe's "The Answer".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Arlin!” Merlin speaks, kissing her on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Arlin’s already awake, having been too excited to sleep for very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this where you finally tell me you and Father are married, like you promised?” Arlin asks, both hands on Merlin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughs, “I think you already know that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arlin sighs, disappointed, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Merlin’s already prepared for this, “But what you don’t know is how me and Father first met!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arlin’s eyes go wide, at the promise of a new story, “No, I don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Merlin sits on Arlin’s bed next to her, one arm around her shoulders, and begins to tell the tale.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was a promising site for a new part of the kingdom, but progress was being thwarted by the druids that lived nearby. </p><p>The king, and his most trusted members of his court decided to investigate.</p><p>Among those members were his son, Arthur, the Crown Prince of Camelot, his ward, the lovely Morgana.</p><p>Morgana was a Seer, born with the gift to see into the future. Assigned to keep her and the prince safe were their most trusted knights, and Arhur’s manservant, Merlin.</p><p>On that day, the conversation was animated,</p><p>“The druids won’t know what hit them.”</p><p>“Not if I get to them first.”</p><p>“How about I just take you out myself?”</p><p>Merlin was quick to diffuse the conversation, getting in between them, “You’ll all fight them together, because that’s why you were all chosen to be knighted.”</p><p>But the knights weren’t to be dissuaded from their smack talk, and immediately, one said, “Why don’t you go find more logs for the fire, manservant?”, and shoved Merlin out of the way.</p><p>Which only got worse when Merlin’s back collided with another body, and when he turned, who else could it be but the lovely Lady Morgana.</p><p>There was a collective gasp at the interaction, and Merlin’s eyes went wide, as he fell over himself trying to apologize, “Oh, m’lady. I’m so sorry.”, and reaching to help her up. “Allow me--”</p><p>But surprisingly, she managed to get up on her own, and just said, “No, I’m fine.”</p><p>Confused, Merlin asks, “M’lady?”</p><p>Morgana just smiles, “It’s alright. It was meant to be.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t know what to make of that, but seeing how she’s not mad, he hoped that meant he wouldn’t be punished. “Alright.”</p><p>“Now please, wait here. I must speak with my father and the crown prince.” Morgana spoke, then walked towards the King’s tent.</p><p>The knights all immediately stood at attention, ready to strike at a moment’s notice, and Merlin followed suit, but not before stealing a glance at the tent when he saw the prince follow her inside a moment later, unable to shake the uneasy feeling in his gut.</p><p>Morgana had been ordered to come for the specific purpose of sharing with the king her vision of the future.</p><p>Immediately upon entering the tent, Morgana spoke, “Your Highness, I have arrived.”</p><p>The King spoke gently, “My sweet Morgana, tell me what will happen here.”</p><p>Morgana spoke in a monotone voice, “I foresee the druids attacking this camp. Before they’re cornered, they will take the lives of 7 men, including two of your knights, and your son. Immediately after Arhtur takes his last breath, the druids will surrender. The druids will be no more.”</p><p>There was a flash of emotion as Morgana spoke about losing his son, but it’s gone a moment later, and Uther’s voice was only relieved when he replied, “Thank you, Morgana. That’s all I needed to know.”</p><p>With that, Morgana took her leave, Arthur following her out and leading her to his own tent.</p><p>Once there, all he asked was, “Tell me how it happens.”, and Morgana didn’t need her Seer abilities to know what he meant.</p><p>Arthur was a prince, but he was also raised to understand that everyone in his court had to be disposable, even the king himself. If he had to die to end a rebellion, or any threat to the kingdom, he’d gladly do it.</p><p>After listening to the story of how he was to die, he only nods, sheaths his sword, and walks back outside to train.</p><p>For a man that not only knew he was going to die, but exactly <em> how </em> he was going to die, he wasn’t phased by it. His whole life was laid out for him before he was even born, and he’d accepted it all without even blinking.</p><p>But he didn’t let this deter him from his training, as he fought with the skill and grace of a knight, refusing to relent for even a moment. If he was to die, he was going to die with honor.</p><p>Finally, he allows himself a small break, letting his manservant sharpen his sword, and polish the chain mail.</p><p>“It’s a beautiful forest.” Arthur said suddenly, and it took Merlin a moment before he realized the crown prince was speaking to him. “My only regret is I didn’t get to see more of it when I had the chance.”</p><p>Merlin wasn’t too sure what to say to that, but tried anyway, “There’s still time.”</p><p>Arthur smiled, “A lovely sentiment, for sure.” But then he shakes his head, like he’s banishing the thought. “But that’s not possible anymore.”</p><p>Then, “Uther Pendragon! Leave this forest! Your kingdom will not expand on our sacred grounds!”</p><p>Merlin called out in warning, “It’s the druids!”</p><p>Sure enough, several figures in cloaks appeared, eyes glowing, and it’s clear they mean business.</p><p>Everyone immediately draws their weapons, and the attack begins right on schedule.</p><p>Just as Morgana predicted, one by one, those whose deaths were predicted dropped to the ground.</p><p>Merlin, not about to let himself be one of them, pulled out a dagger and charged towards the leader.</p><p>But right as he moved out a hand to use his magic, the leader smiled, and recited a spell faster than Merlin could think to block it, and he was promptly knocked back, rendering him unconscious for a few seconds.</p><p>Once Merlin was coherent enough to move his head, he looked towards his prince, horrified at what he saw.</p><p>The same druid, getting closer to the prince, and the prince just standing there, a resigned smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the druid moved ever closer, all Athrur says is, “Thank you, Merlin. You truly were the worst manservant I ever had.”</p><p>And in that instant, Merlin finally understood what Arthur meant. He’d known Merlin would fail. He’d known before the attack even happened his death would be Merlin’s fault. He’d accepted it without blinking an eye.</p><p>But Merlin would not.</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>The scream tore itself out of Merlin’s throat before he could stop it, and he didn’t even register moving as in the instant the druid moved to utter another spell, one that would no doubt kill the crown prince, Merlin was throwing himself at Arthur, knocking him back and landing on top of him.</p><p>It all happened so quickly, Merlin didn’t even realize not only had he landed on top of the crown prince, but his mouth was on Arthur’s, and miraculously, Arthur wasn’t pulling away.</p><p>The rest of the knights, as well as several bystanders and the druids, were all stunned, including the one that had just been about to end Arthur’s life.</p><p>But it was gone in another instant, and the druid moved to strike again, but surprisingly, it’s another druid that stopped him. “Wait.”</p><p>And that seemed to remind them that they’re still surrounded by those who have sworn allegiance to Uther Pendragon.</p><p>“We’re leaving.”</p><p>In a puff of smoke, all the remaining druids vanished in an instant.</p><p>Merlin finally managed to pull away, saying in wonderment, “Arthur...”</p><p>But in the next instant, Arthur’s finally pushing Merlin off of him, too stunned by what just happened to speak.</p><p>The rest of the party closed in around them. They’d never seen two men kiss before, much less a prince and his lowly manservant.</p><p>“Unacceptable!”</p><p>“Disgusting!”</p><p>“This is an outrage!”</p><p>But all of that was temporarily forgotten, as Uther’s voice cuts through the crowd, “The druids have fled. Morgana, this is not the scenario you described to me in my quarters.”</p><p>Morgana, who looked as horrified as everyone else, shook her head in confusion, “This is not what I saw. I have no idea what caused this!”</p><p>“Stop!” Merlin jumped up to defend her. “It was all my fault, Sire.”</p><p>Uther couldn’t even look him in the eye as he sneered, “Clearly. How dare you force your perversion on my only son?”</p><p>If Merlin wasn’t terrified before, he definitely was in that moment, and all he could do was drop to his knees, “Forgive me, your Highness.”</p><p>“You will be executed for this!” The order came loud and clear, and nobody dared argue against the king of Camelot.</p><p>The crowd began to close in around both Merlin and Arthur, ready to seize Merlin, Merlin bowing his head, ready to be executed where he kneeled.</p><p>But nobody could’ve foreseen what happened next, as Arthur immediately grabbed Merlin’s arm, and made a beeline for the forest.</p><p>Merlin tried to slow them down, “Arthur, stop!”, but Arhtur’s grip was too strong, and all Merlin could do was follow along, lest he risk having his shoulder dislocated by the strength Arthur was using to drag him along.</p><p>Eventually, they reached a small clearing, far enough away to where nobody would look for them, and they could stop to breathe.</p><p>Immediately, Merlin shouted, "Why in the bloody hell did you do that? I have to bring you back!"</p><p>Arthur was no help, desperate to explain, "They...they were going to execute you."</p><p>Merlin couldn't believe it, "Who cares? I'm just one manservant!"</p><p>Which is right about when Merlin remembered they were in the middle of a dark forest, on their own, and no feasible way of coming back without severe consequences.</p><p>The more Merlin wandered around the clearing, the more agitated he got. This was a far cry from the destiny laid out for him by the dragon under the castle.</p><p>Then he saw Arthur, just standing there next to a tree, looking about as lost as himself.</p><p>"What're we supposed to do now?" Merlin demanded, not really expecting an answer, but still needing to say it.</p><p>Up until that point, Arthur Pendragon had known every moment of his life. How he'd be raised, and the man he was supposed to grow into.</p><p>But because of Merlin's impulsive gesture, none of that seemed set in stone anymore.</p><p>He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even take one step on his own.</p><p>He was...stuck.</p><p>Upon seeing this, Merlin moved back towards Arthur, taking his arm and urging him, "Arthur, we need to keep moving."</p><p>Arthur looked at him, and Merlin followed it up with, "Come on. We need shelter."</p><p>A part of Arthur understood what Merlin was saying, while another part of him was still stuck on what happened, but the part that won out was the one that understood they needed to keep moving.</p><p>Numbly, Arthur let Merlin lead him away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Second Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well after it turned dark by the time Merlin was able to find shelter in an abandoned cave.</p><p>Merlin led the prince inside, helping him sit down before looking out from the entrance to the cave.</p><p>“This should work for the time being.” Merlin said, looking back at Arthur.</p><p>For the first time since they first took off, Arthur looked up at his man servant, a look of complete sincerity in his eyes as he said, “I’m glad you’re here, Merlin.”</p><p>The vulnerability in Arthur’s eyes caught Merlin off guard, so much so to where he couldn’t bring himself to turn away for several seconds.</p><p>But then, he was promptly snapped out of it when he realized his magic involuntarily set the grass outside the cave on fire.</p><p>With a flinch, Merlin quickly stomped it out before it could spread, laughing despite himself.</p><p>Then, Merlin left to go find some logs for a fire, and when he came back, he whispered, “<em>Leohtbora</em>.”, and in an instant, the logs started their own fire.</p><p>Arthur stayed quiet, choosing to keep himself warm, while Merlin went back to panicking.</p><p>“What kind of manservant am I? Look at us! It’s all my fault you’re stranded! How am I supposed to help you fulfill your destiny now?”</p><p>“You already have.” Came the quiet reply.</p><p>There’s no way Merlin could’ve heard that right, so he promptly demanded, “What did you say?”</p><p>“You already helped me fulfill my destiny.” Arthur clarified, not looking up, but it’s clear he meant every word.</p><p>Merlin, naturally, was too upset by the sudden turn of events to appreciate them, and just resigned himself to sitting across from Arthur in front of the fire.</p><p>They both sat quietly for several moments, but as was inevitable, they started thinking about The Kiss. How could they not? It was unheard of for a man such as the crown prince to be seen having relations with the lower class, much less another man.</p><p>But as they both kept thinking it over, they both reached the inevitable conclusion that, if they’re going to start to understand exactly what happened, they needed to talk about it.</p><p>When their eyes met across the fire, it was clear they were in agreement, so Arthur took the initiative to speak first,</p><p>“It’s not like I haven’t kissed before, but I never knew it could feel like that. I never realized when it’s more than just a chaste kiss here and there, that all rationality just went out the window.”</p><p>But Merlin couldn’t let Arthur think that, “It’s not like that at all! Whenever I’ve ever kissed someone, it was always hidden away, where no one could see us. I’ve never openly kissed someone out in public before.”</p><p>A look of amusement crossed Arthur’s face, before he replied, “I’ve never kissed anyone that wasn’t a princess. It was nice.”</p><p>At that, Merlin laughed, “I suppose so...”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, they both explored the forest again, both to hunt for food, as well as try to navigate this new aspect of their relationship.</p><p>By the time it was nighttime again, this time they’re both sitting on a log, looking out at the stars, when Merlin decided to speak up,</p><p>“So...Arthur…I can’t help but wonder...” He started, but he didn’t really know how to say what he felt, not without blushing all the way to the tips of his ears.</p><p>Thankfully, Arthur appeared to be on the same page, so he picked it up from there, “So...Merlin...did you mean it when you said it was different with me?”</p><p>Merlin nodded, blushing, but knowing if they were going to talk about this, they had to be honest with each other. “And you never…?”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Arthur admonished, “Where would I even...?”</p><p>And that succeeded in making Merlin feel even worse than he already did, “Forgive me, Your Highness.”</p><p>Arthur was already shaking his head, “Don’t. And you don’t need to call me Your Highness. Not out here.”</p><p>But by then, Merlin was already back to beating himself up, “And now you’re stranded in a forest full of druids, possibly disinherited and stripped of your title!”</p><p>“And what about you?” Arthur countered.</p><p>Confused, Merlin asked carefully, “What about me?”</p><p>“You’re stranded in a forest full of druids right alongside me. We’re in this together.”</p><p>With that, Arthur moved to stand, pulling Merlin up with him.</p><p>Neither of them moved, barely a breath apart, both scared of what it would mean if they did it on purpose this time, but at the same time, neither of them were able to pull away.</p><p>A hand on the backside, another on the back of the other’s neck, neither of them pushing the other away, but also not sure if they could make the next move.</p><p>And then they’re kissing. </p><p>Whoever leaned first is something still up for debate. One would swear it was them, while the other swears it was actually them. But regardless of who moved in first, both still agree that nothing could’ve pulled them away at that moment, that one perfect moment in the middle of a dark forest where they were the only two beings in existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So Merlin and Arthur were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were two halves of the same coin, and neither of them had any clue what that meant for them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as they kept walking through the forest, holding hands, it felt like they were starting to get the hang of this new relationship, formed from the ashes of Uther’s expectations for his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is right when they fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, to be specific, neither of them saw the steep hill beneath their feet, shrouded in the dark, and that made Merlin lose his footing, and because he was still holding onto Arthur, he pulled the Crown Prince down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t a graceful fall by any means. It feels like they bumped into every pebble and twig that miraculously decided to show itself right at that moment, just so they could dig into their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally managed to stop falling, Merlin was the first to grab his head, wincing, “Ow...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could even turn to ask Arthur if he was alright, a cloaked figure stood in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Merlin quickly moved in front of Arthur, who was thankfully only a few steps away, and told the figure, “Don’t touch him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Arthur, the prat, never one to let anyone steal the glory, grabbed Merlin’s hand, and corrected him, “Don’t touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloaked figure moved its hood slightly off his face, recognition on his face, “It’s you two. The prince and his manservant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t mean to kiss!” Merlin quickly jumped to Arthur’s defense, then backpedaled, “Well, actually, we did just now. We’re just kissing. We...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Came another voice from behind the other cloaked figure. “I’m glad to have another chance to see the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there they were again. The leader of the faction of druids that attacked Camelot, and his right hand man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur, however, was more concerned about something else, “You’re not...upset by us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older of the two almost smirked, before saying, “How I feel doesn’t matter. I think the question on both our minds is how do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we feel?” Arthur repeated, looking at Merlin, who seemed to be on the same page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel...confused. And worried.” Merlin answered honestly. “But still happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Merlin asks, “But why am I so sure I’d rather be here, like this, instead of where my destiny tells me to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur picked it up from there, “And why am I so sure I’d rather be with Merlin, as we are now, than follow the path my destiny already laid out for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That time the older Druid did chuckle, “I believe that’s called intuition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing they weren’t phased by this, Merlin became bolder, asking a rush of questions, “I’m begging you to tell me. How did I manage to throw Arthur off the path? Why was Arthur so willing to throw it all away for me? What are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” The leader stopped him again. “You need not question yourself any further. You never have to question yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the druid took both Merlin and Arthur’s hands, and joined them together. “In your hearts, you already know the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Merlin looked at Arthur again, he could see the truth, reflected back at him in Arthur’s eyes, like it was always right there waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the present, Merlin stops speaking, waiting for the question that he knows Arlin’s dying to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” she demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what?” Merlin says, playing dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” Arlin says impatiently. “What was the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin leans in, giving the little girl a small hug as he whispers, “Love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arlin’s smile gets bigger, hugging Merlin back just as tightly, before settling back on her pillow, triumphant as she says, “I knew it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, Merlin turns his head to the doorway, where her other father’s standing, smiling back with the same truth still reflected in his eyes, and replies,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please keep in mind this is my first Merthur fanfic, so what I write most likely won't make a lot of sense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>